Darkness follows him
by EvilEyed
Summary: Kudo Shinichi has a normal life as Edogawa Conan until the Black Organization has taken interest in Conan's Deductive Ability and wanted him to be in the organization and they had managed to capture Conan. Conan has no choice but to figure out how to get out of the organization before they figured out that he is Kudo Shinichi. MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS
1. Chapter 1

Darkness follows him

Well this is my first fanfiction so please tell me if I made any mistakes such as spelling or grammar.

Anywho I had this story in my mind for YEARS so if most of it is similar with a certain fanfiction please notify me and if the story is somehow unconantistic ( a pun of unrealistic ) please notify me and to future readers I may be wrong on some parts such as RUM's, the girl who looks like Sera's identitys, the back story of Sera's and Shinichi's(and Ran's) meeting at the past. This also contains SPOILERS.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Detective Conan/ Case Closed

Chapter 1

(Conan's POV)

I know that I have a feeling that I have been followed everywhere since these past few days. I dunno maybe I am being paranoid or something or maybe it is Hattori who is somehow planning for revenge since that Kamaitachi's incident although it not like Hattori to skip school just for revenge he only skip class just for cases and Kazuha. Well I asked the Detective Boys for an extra copy of that recording so I should be fine. Everytime when I am about to go to school and meet up with the Detective Boys, Haibara is acting the same way when she is near Subaru san and Amuro san so it must mean it is either the two of them but it might be Amuro san since there is a chance that he suspects me being the "brains" of the Sleeping Kogorou. But please don't tell me just please don't tell me that is THEM.

"Conan kun, Ai chan are you two alright?" Ayumi asked obviously worried "What makes you think to ask that Yoshida san" Ai asked for making sure that the little innocent girl thinks they are obviously fine because just saying 'we are fine' won't change anything "Because it is unlikely for the two of you being scared and nervous" " Scared, nervous? What makes you think of that Ayumi chan?" Conan asked slightly nervous "Because you two act so weird at school and Haibara san become so clingy for some reasons, in which it is not like her and she is always wearing a hood or a cap lately like she wants to hide her hair." Mitsuhiko interrupts "Not only that you two have always been whispering to each other lately something related to Kuro or Lum" Genta told them while eating ice cream "Kuro, Lum what is this about Conan kun, Haibara san?" Mitsuhiko ask "Well actua.." Conan said but interrupted by a familiar guy who has tan skin and blonde dyed hair "Conan kun what are you doing here" Amuro asked somehow in a hurry "We are going to the park to play soccer. Why do you ask?" Conan asked trying to show the child act then Amuro dragged Conan further from the kids and says "Run away" to Conan making sure the kids don't hear him but Haibara overhears it and somehow getting more afraid than ever. Then Haibara saw a familiar shadow with long hair in which freaks her out more.

Do I need a prologue or something? Well it is not important right anywho sorry for the bad grammar and if I make a mistake about the storyline of detective conan don't hesitate to tell me and I am sorry if the story is too fast afterall I am just a amateur writer. Oh may I ask if I can add Kaitou Kid and other Magic Kaitou characters


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Run away"

"What do you mean Amuro no nii chan"

"They are after you"

"Who they?"

"The organization is after you" Conan tried to hide his shock "What organization" while pretending that he has no idea what he is talking about.

'The organization may not be watching now but that does not mean I can lower my guard' Amuro thought and suddenly says "Conan kun later for the next 2 hours can we meet each other at poirot so I can show you all of my detective books that we promised yesterday." in which he says it louder taking the Detective Boys' attention including Haibara's who is still staring at the shadow of a person with long hair Conan then say "Sure you promised it Amuro no nii chan, I am so excited to see your books" Amuro sighed in relief in which it took Haibara's attention "Then I will see you later"

"What is that about Conan kun" Mitsuhiko asked in a curious tone "Didn't you promised to play soccer with us Conan kun" " Sorry Ayumi chan I forgot that I am supposed to visit Amuro san's place to see his mystery books"

Haibara then saw that the figure who look likes Gin is in fact just a woman with long hair, much to Haibara's relief. "So tell us already" Genta asked "About what?" "What is this Lum and Kuro thing you two have always been discussing about" Haibara gave Conan the 'figure it out look' "It is actually Rampage not Lum" "Rampage?" Ayumi asked while Conan gave Haibara an evil look "Recently Haibara is starting to like a show about a guy being obsessed over rampages, the guy's name is Yamino Kuroho"

"Then that solved everything, let's eat" Genta said

"Didn't you just ate some ice cream Genta kun" Mitsuhiko told him back

"But…"

"Yamino Kuroho" Haibara said while giving Conan a pissed look

"What's wrong Haibara?

"Miyano Shiho, Yamino Kuroho"

"Ha-Haibara"

"You named a guy who is obsessed over rampages after me?"

"I have no choice"

"So what is that about"

"About what"

"What you and Bourbon is taking about"

"About the books well I am kinda curious what kind of books Amuro san has" Conan lied

"Really? Because I hear him saying 'run away' to you, what is that about"

"Well you see-"

"Conan, Haibara aren't we supposed to play soccer now" Genta shouted

"Genta kun you don't have to shout"

"Well at least it is just Bourbon"

"Huh?"

"If it is the other members you are in grave danger including Mouri san and-"

"Anyone else who I am involved with, I know"

"So let's talk about this 'Run Away' thing sometime"

Somewhere outside the park Amuro is shown inside his car in deep thought 'If they managed to use Conan kun as their tool, destroying them will be harder than before. I am lucky that Anokata assigned me to investigate Conan kun instead of Gin or Vermouth' then something struck him 'Come to think of it the little girl who is always with Conan kun more than any of them looks familiar.'

"I cannot believe the score is still 0-20" Mitsuhiko said while panting

"This is so unfair!"Genta yelled

"What did you mean unfair it is 3 vs 2 in which you team has more than mine and there is 2 males in it with Haibara who is very fast at running while I am with Ayumi chan who needs more training" Conan said

"But you are there making your team unfair" Haibara said with a smirk on her face

"Conan kun, what are you doing here" a familiar black haired teenage male, no female suddenly shows up and starting to hug Conan

"Sera no nee chan what are you doing here?" Conan asked annoyingly

"Is it bad for me to walk around the park?" Sera said while finally let Conan go

"No" Conan thought 'I forgot that the hotel she is currently staying at is near here'

"Oh yeah Conan kun are you free later this hour maybe if you wanna go to my hotel room"

"No, I had plans with Amuro san for the next hour"

"Well that is dissappointing" Sera said in a sad tone

"How about us aren't you going to invite us?" Genta asked

"Genta kun do not be rude" Ayumi whisper to him

"But I am hungry"

"Okay kiddo you can to my hotel I can get some room service for you if you want"

"Yay! Unagi, Unagi"

"I doubt there will be Unagi Genta kun" Mitsuhiko claimed

"Then I'll pass I need to go home now" Haibara said

"Why Ai chan"

"I need to make sure Hakase won't blow the house up"

"I see…"Sera said 'Even that Professor doesn't change'

"Then I am going home too" Conan said while waving at them

"Bye Conan kun, Ai chan"

"Who wants some cake" Sera asked the kids

"Me!" Genta shouted

When Haibara and Conan went out of the park..

"So Kudo kun what are you and Bourbon going to talk about" Haibara asked

"I already told you"

"You are lying"

"It is related to the Black Organization"

"I know it is related to them but what I wanted to know is that what does Bourbon mean 'Run away'"

"The Organization is after me"

"What do you mean? Did they figured out that you are Kudo Shinichi?" Conan notices she stopped walking and she is slightly shaking with signs of fear

"I don't know Amuro san is going to tell me the rest later"

"Edogawa kun don't go to Bourbon's place, he may be part of the japanese secret police but what if the organization orders Bourbon to kidnap or kill you to prove his royalty to the organization"

"I don't know but I have to do it" and Conan starts to run away from Haibara and she starts to chase him but lost him

"Kudo kun baka" she cried

When Conan finally lost her he thought 'I need to do this, I have to' then when he is in front of the Mouri Detective Agency checked if Amuro is there but he didn't. So he decided to wait inside Mouri's office then saw his childhood friend, Ran who is scolding her father about his drinking habbits. Then he noticed Amuro who is drinking some tea.

"Tadaima"

"Okaerinasai Conan kun"

"Hey brat Amuro kun has been waiting for you"

"Conan kun why haven't you told me that you have plans with Amuro san, we are supposed to have dinner with Otou san's client as a thank you for Otou san to solve the case at a short time" Ran told him excitedly while Conan just thought 'I am the one who solved that case'

"Then Ran san would you mind if Conan kun will be at my place for awhile, don't worry I will treat him for dinner"

"Just make sure Conan kun didn't go home to late"

"Don't worry I will make sure no harm will happen to Conan kun" ' I promise'

"Amuro no nii chan I wanna read your books" Conan said while doing his best to put the child act

"Conan kun just make sure to be home before 8" Ran told him

Then suddenly a phone ring in which it is revealed to be Amuro's smartphone 'A message who will it be' Then when he saw the number #969#6261 the boss, he wishes it will be like abandon the kid or something. But when he saw the message he feels like crushing his phone on the ground 'What will I do, I can't do this' he thought while looking at Conan.

_Number: #969#6261_

_Bring the brat here he might be the one who will be able to help our organization to reach that goal._

_Serve this as a test to prove your self_

**I am sorry if it might be too long or too short or something. I know that the story is not as good as you expected well I will try my best to make it better. Please tell me if I made any mistakes related to detective conan story line and to people who haven't read the latest chapter of detective conan it is not my fault you got spoiled.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(Amuro P.O.V)

I cannot believe this happens it is supposed to not happen, wait come to think of it Conan kun is just a seven year old boy why would Anokata choose a kid like him he may be smart but it is too much for a seven year old, wait I just remembered that Sherry was sent to America to study advanced chemistry or biology or something related to a drug and started working for the organization at the age of 13. Will they do the same thing to Conan kun sending him to another country and have him train for something. I don't know the real purpose or goal of the organization but according to the message saying Conan kun might be the one to reach the goal, Thanks to the message I have one hint of finding out the goal of the organization in which it is something Conan kun can do, but what is it?. Conan has a very good deductive ability for a child, knows a lot of stuff for a child and Mouri sensei mentioned that Conan kun can use a gun, why would a child know how to use a gun that is weird. Maybe Edogawa Conan is more than him just being the sleeping Kogorou.

(No POV)

"Amuro kun are you alright?" Kogorou ask seemingly worried noticing he is acting weird after seeing that message

"I am alright Mouri sensei, *faces Conan* Conan should we go now"

"Sure, Bye Ran nee chan, Oji san"

When Amuro and Conan left Kogorou ask "That osakan brat will be here tomorrow right?"

"Yeah, he and Kazuha chan are planning to stay in Tokyo for the rest of the break"

_*flashback*_

_Yesterday, while cleaning the phone of the Mouri Detective Agency is starting to ring so she answers it._

_"Moshi, Moshi"_

_"Ahh its neechan" said a familiar Kansai ben voice_

_"Hattori kun why are you calling? Conan kun is not here for a moment"_

_"What Ku-Conan kun is just playin' aroun' durin' tis 5 day vacation"_

_"Why? Is it bad to play around during this school break, and aren't you about to say Kudo?"_

_"Chao, Chao it is just your imagination "_

_"Really? Because I always here you calling Conan kun 'Kudo'"_

_"Really? Any way ta real reason why I called cause during ta last 3 days of tis break me and Kazuha are gonna stay at Tokyo"_

_"Then I should tell Conan kun"_

_"Keep tis as a secret ta Conan kun I wanna surprise him" 'Time for me to get revenge tis time Kudo'_

_*flashback end*_

"So you didn't tell the brat with glasses" Kogorou asked while drinking beer

"Yeah, Oh and Otou san can you stop drinking, we are about to have fancy dinner with Takanashi san"

In Amuro's apartment

"There's no bugs so it is safe" Amuro reassured Conan

"So what do you want to talk about" Conan asked dropping his child mask

"I know you are aware about the organization"

"What organization?" Conan lied because it may not be a good idea for him to know his awareness about the organization

"Stop lying"

"I am not lying, do you even have proof that I am lying?"

"Well you did ask me if I am the enemy of the 'bad guys'"

"Because I know you are somewhat related to the police"

"I know you are the one who put the bug on Kir's shoes last two months ago"

"What do you mean?"

"Last two months I heard Mouri sensei visited Mizunashi Rena's apartment to investigate a ding dong dash incident in her apartment at the same day of the assassination." Conan gulped then Amuro continued "After it turns out to be just a kid, while you, Ran san and Mouri sensei are about to go home, Mouri sensei mentioned that you left something in Mizunashi san's apartment but when I ask Kir about it she mentioned that you didn't even left a single thing in her apartment."

"So you are saying this Kir person you are talking about is also Mizunashi san but I left something in front of the apartment not inside?" Conan answered

"I checked the surveillance cameras and I didn't see you going across, behind, in front or somewhere near in the apartment which means it is because you realize that the thing you left is not in the apartment but underneath Kir's shoes"

'Damn he even checked the surveillance cameras' "But why will I put a bug at Mizunashi san's shoes?"

"Well I didn't say you purposely put a bug at Kir's shoes but I think it is originally supposed to be at the front door or something since you need to hear the sound outside the door to make sure if the 'culprit' is running away or hiding, then I think you accidentally left the bug and you are supposed to get it but unfortunately the bug fell on the ground and Kir accidently step on it and that is how you figured out that Mizunashi Rena is Kir. But you thought that if the organization found the bug, Mouri sensei will be in a great danger and did your best to figure out how to get that bug before they realized it and stop the assassination, in which you interrupt it twice. However they found the bug and decided to withdraw and assassinate Mouri sensei. Fortunately you and the FBI, especially that bastard Akai Shuichi manages to prove that the bug belongs to the FBI. And Akai Shuichi manages to snipe the bug on Gin's hands with your fingerprints in it, in which consider yourself lucky."

"Amuro san what you said makes no sense" Conan lied with the child act _'What should I do, he has no evidence after all so I am safe.'_

"Oh, I remember something, two months ago I found the piece of bubblegum that stuck on the bug and I checked the fingerprints and it matches your fingerprints" Amuro said in a threatening manner

"Okay you win, so what do you mean the organization is after me?" Conan asked dropping the child act

"I will tell you after you tell me how and why you know the organization for a young kid like you?" Amuro questioned back

"Can I not tell you, it is a personal thing"

"Sure" _'he might be more than I thought'_

"So why is the organization after me"

"Actua-" but was interfered by a load bang from the door and shows two men that Conan wishes not to see for a long time

"I don't know what you two are talking about but I think it is related for the brat to escape" the tall guy with long silver hair interrupts them

"Aniki, it seems like RUM is right, Bourbon really is a rat from the Japanese Secret Police" the other guy told his partner

_'Gin, Vodka what are they doing here'_ Conan thought while trying to cover his fear

_'How did RUM figured out that I am from the JSP, and it seems like they didn't hear our conversation so Conan kun is safe, I think'_ Amuro thought

"Aniki are we supposed to dispose Bourbon and take that brat" Vodka asked his superior

"Well, let's do it" _'Why did Anokata gave this job to me and not to Vermouth'_ Gin thought seemingly annoyed

"CONAN KUN RUN AWAY!" Amuro shouted but unfortunately Vodka manages to catch Conan and grabbed him tightly to make sure he does not escape. Then Gin shot Amuro several times but not on his vital points.

Gin then grab Amuro on his neck and held him on gun point, luckily Amuro is aware about Conan's shoes, so Amuro lets him wear it inside his apartment in case of emergencies. So Conan (while being grabbed by Vodka, luckily his one arm and feet were free) uses his belt and shoes and kicked the soccer ball to Gin's gun and luckily the window is open so the gun went out of the window and is at who-know-where

"THAT BRAT! VODKA USE THE CHLOROFORM ON HIM, LETS RETREAT WE WILL DEAL WITH BOURBON NEXT TIME" Gin yelled at his partner, so Vodka reached out his pocket revealed to be a handkerchief in which it already has a chloroform then he placed it to Conan's nose who is trying his best to stay awake however he became unconscious. Then Gin noticed Amuro is also unconscious, his main mission is to get the brat, not killing Bourbon. He wanted to kill him now but without his gun he should do it another time because beating him up to death will show to much 'evidence' to the police if they are going to investigate his death _'Anokata didn't order me to kill him so it should be fine and I doubt Bourbon will tell this to the public'_ Gin thought while going back to his favorite car, Porsche 356A with his partner and the new brat.

**Author's note:**

**Well that's it. I wanted to add Hattori and Kazuha to this because they are my favorite couple but I have a very big problem to their Kansai Ben as you can see in Hattori's and Ran's conversation, it is barely in Kansai cause I suck at it so sorry. Thank you to all readers because I don't know but I just wanna thank that's all. I may be wrong on Amuro's reasoning about Conan accidentally placed a bug under Rena's shoes so sorry. Oh yeah before I forgot, this 5 day break Hattori and Ran mentioned is actually a made up, in which it is fake I created it because I needed a 5 day holiday other than Christmas, New Year or whatever**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next day at morning

In Amuro's apartment, Amuro somehow regain conscious. When he is trying to remember the events from last night he remember that the organization kidnap Conan probably bringing him to the organization. When he is trying to stand up he feels the pain in his body due to the gun shots by Gin then a message came to his phone.

_Amuro-san do you have any idea where Conan-kun is? He is not yet home since last night and he didn't contact me. I asked Hakase if Conan-kun is having a sleepover there but he says that Conan-kun is not there, I am so worried maybe something terrible happens. If you have any idea where Conan-kun is please call us._

_ -Mouri Ran_

Amuro froze when he saw the message, he remembers that last night Conan-kun was abducted by Gin, in which in his confusion why would Gin let him live unless he lost his weapon. Amuro then changed his clothes, not minding about his wounds and go to Mouri's place.

Meanwhile in Mouri's Detective Agency

"DID YA SAY KUDO'S GONE!" Hattori exclaimed

"DON'T BE LOUD AHO!" Kazuha yelled to Hattori

"'YA ARE LOUD TOO AHO" Hattori yelled back

"Anyway Hattori-kun, did you just called Conan-kun "Kudo" again" Ran questioned him with a suspicious look.

"Chao, Chao it is Kuzo (brat) not Kudo, sometimes if I shout my Z turns to D" Hattori answered with a nervous look _'Kudo is going to kill me if he hears this'_ he thought. He and Kazuha just came here a while ago morning and decided to visit to Mouri's place first

"Anyway is it true that Conan-kun's missing?" Kazuha asked

"We are not yet sure if the brat is missing, he may be just playing around or something in that Hakase's place" Kogorou answered

"But I just called Agasa-Hakase and he says that Conan-kun is not there" Ran told them

"Wait nee-chan, when's the last time ya saw Conan-kun?" Hattori questioned her

"Yesterday 5:00, he is going to Amuro-san's place for a while to see his mystery books" Ran answered him

"Who's this Amuro person?" Kazuha asked with a confused look

"Oh I forgot you never met him yet, he is Otou-san's new apprentice" Ran answered her

"THAT NO GOOD OLD GEEZER HAS AN APPRENTICE!"Hattori shouted and laughed 'there is no way that this no-good detective has an apprentice unless he is an idiot'

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME YOU OSAKAN BRAT AND IS IT FUNNY?!" Kogorou shouted at him

Then they noticed the door opening and saw Amuro who is clearly exhausting with blood on his clothes

"Amuro-san what happened to you!?" Ran asked with panic

"Ran get the first aid and you osakan brat call the Ambulance" Kogorou tell them in a hurry

"Hai!" Ran left to the bathroom to find the first aid

"Occhan I just called the ambulance they will come here in any minute" Hattori told him while Kogorou is trying to put Amuro in the couch.

Ran returns with the first aid and gave it to his father, "Amuro-san what happened to you?" Ran asked seemingly worried 'please tell me Conan-kun is not involved' she thought

"They got…him" Amuro tried to answer him

"Who's they and him whoever-you-are-han" Hattori asked him

"Gin….got Conan" then Amuro lost his consciousness

Hattori's eyes widen with horror when he hears this. He knew that Gin is the bastard who shrunk Kudo to a little child and he is a blood thirsty murderer, the only reason he can kidnap or kill Conan if he figured out Edogawa Conan and Kudo Shinichi is the same person and sooner or later everyone will be in danger. Then he realized something 'Why would this person knew Gin, don't tell me he is related to that Black Organization' he then noticed that Ran is crying since she just heard that someone possibly kidnapped Conan who she thought of as a little brother even though she didn't know this Gin person. "Wait who is this Gin person, isn't that a wine?" Kogorou asked then Kazuha's eyes widen in realization "Sometime last month, I hear Heiji talkin' to someone through the phone about somethin' called Gin. I believe he is talkin' to Kudo-kun at that time" '_Not good I should check my surroundings before we talk about tis organization'_ Hattori thought obviously nervous "Hattori-kun what is this about?" Ran asked him still sobbing, when Hattori is trying to think about a lie, the ambulance is already there much to his relief.

At the Hospital

"We will try to remove the bullets from his body but other than that we are sure he will live" the doctor told his with a reassuring tone

"Arigato sensei we will leave it to you" Kogorou thanked him then the doctor left

"So Ran did you contact the police?" Kogorou turned to Ran

"Yes I did Otou-san" Ran answered in a sad tone

"Don't worry Conan-kun will be fine, he may not look like it but he is a strong kid" Hattori reassured her and thought 'I will find him I promise'

"Well the only way to find out is either to wait for Amuro-kun to tell us or we find this Gin person ourselves" Kogorou told them, he may generally not like the brat because he may be annoying during cases and he is a freeloader. However he always have the feeling to trust him though he didn't know why.

"Speakin' of Gin, what did you and Kudo-kun talk about last month?" Kazuha questioned him

"Actually Kudo is curious what Gin wine taste like so he asked me if I have tasted it yet" Hattori answered her in a nervous tone 'I think Kudo will give me a death glare if he is here now, where are anyway Kudo' he thought wishing his rival would be fine

Somewhere in Tokyo…

(Conan's P.O.V)

Where am I? Am I tied up? Why is it dark here in here? Then I decided to check my surroundings then I remembered that I am in Amuro-san's place then Gin showed up and Gin kidnapped me with Vodka for some reason…. GIN! Why would he be there? Why would he kidnapped me unless he figured out that I am Kudo Shinichi, but if he did figured out shouldn't I be dead. Well it is possible that Gin will ask me questions about Haibara or maybe the scientist of the organization will investigate my body due to my shrunken form and possible turning me into a guinea pig. How about Ran, is the organization targeting her now along with the others? Then I hear some footsteps so I decided to pretend to be unconscious, then I hear familiar voices.

"So this is the brat Anokata took interest with, I hope he is not like that bitch Vermouth" said a familiar female voice

"Don't worry Chianti, he is just a seven year old boy" said a familiar male voice

_'Chianti, Korn'_ I thought while trying to hide my panic and keeping my poker face

"But Korn, don't you think this brat is very familiar" Chianti asked him while stepping on my chest

"Well from what I remember he is the brat who accidentally kicked a soccer ball at the Sleeping Kogorou's window during our assassination on him" Korn answered her quietly

"You sure are talkative today Korn"

Then the door opened revealing to be Gin and Vodka

"Chianti, Korn is the brat awake?" Gin asked her

"Not yet Gin" She answered

Then Gin walked closer to me and Chianti finally let her foot of me, then I try my best not to make any sign of consciousness then,

"The brat's awake" Gin told them

**Author's Note:**

**I just realized that my fanfiction title is very similar to the fanfiction 'And Here the Darkness Comes' I am sooo sorry due to the fanfiction title similarities so I decided to change my title into umm.. I don't know. Can someone suggest some for me please or is it alright for fanfictions to have a similar title. Well I wanna thank to my readers because umm well it is hard to explain through typing so Thank you. Sorry about the wrong grammar or spelling, no matter what I do my grammar still sucks and thank you for telling me about the wrong honorifics Guest but the real reason why I added "no" because Conan called Amuro and Sera "Sera-no-nee-chan" or something. Oh yeah I forgot to mention, Bakaito and the others will show up in the next chapter so… just sayin'. Again if there is a problem in my fanfiction don't hesitate to correct me then…. JA NE**


End file.
